


Something Starry

by Lothlorienx



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, RobStar, Sex, Smut, Smutlet, dickkori, dickkory - Freeform, koridick, korydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dawn leads to the day. His kisses in the early morning light. Starfire's pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Starfire was dreaming of Tamaran again.

She often times dreamt of Tamaran; the night offered that escape back into her home world. Comfort and a sense of ease were always a part of those dreams, and so she went to bed with a smile on her face, and woke up the same way. Happy in her dreams, happy in her former home which was waltzing through her head.

Starfire lay in her bed now, content and well rested. Last night, she and Robin had been going at each other senselessly. Fucking each other without remorse; a desperate clawing at each other, frantic and frenzied motions, and wild pace. Each of them tossing and turning one another to be tangled within the sheets.

All the while searching for that release.

And then the deep, deep sleep that had both fallen into when they were done. Their bodies collapsed onto one another.

Now, Starfire stirred, her deep sleep becoming more shallow. She would not awaken yet, but already the first rays of light were appearing in the sky, illuminating the Eastern horizon with a faint purple glow.

Starfire moaned in her sleep. She felt a certain heat rising within her, a joyous sensation washing over her body. She leaned further back into her pillow and pulled the covers tighter around her. The joy continued to fill her body, and she moaned again. As she did, she became a little bit more awake.

Her dreams of Tamaran were still fresh in her mind, though.

She lay in her semi-conscious state, joy flooding her body. Her fingers began to twitch. Starfire licked her lips and sighed, meaning to roll over onto her side. That's when she noticed a certain physical pressure up against her legs. Her eyes flickered open lazily. Around her, her room was lit with a dark grey light. She could just barely make out the room as it swam up into her eyes, flooding her senses in her not-yet-awake state.

She saw the sheets tangled around her legs though, and her legs spread wide. The dark mane of Robin's hair between her legs as he slid his tongue around her.

"Robin," Starfire whispered, and closed her eyes again.

The feeling was elating. She let the waves continue to flood her body, overwhelm her with pleasure. As the sun rose, Robin's pace increased. His tongue was hot, wet, probing at Starfire's sex with heated abandon, circling and flicking at her clit before making broad licks across her labia.

"Robin," Starfire whispered again.

She leaned back onto her pillow, her back slightly arching. She moaned deeply and then sighed.

The first few waves of orgasm were approaching, and she tightened her legs around Robin's head. She sighed once more as her first orgasm took over. It flooded her body with a burning yet gentle release, letting her calmly ride that joyous feeling. Her hips bucked as the orgasm went through her. Robin did not let up.

Starfire's room turned from a dark grey to a faint purple blue and then to a near golden orange color as morning continued on.

Still, she lay in bed with Robin between her legs, letting orgasm after joyous orgasm move through her body.


	2. Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many different Earth positions to try...

"So, your name is Dick, but this is also called a dick?"

"Uh huh," Robin said.

Starfire eyed his erect cock with lust in her eyes. She licked her lips and sighed in anticipation. But first she wanted to talk. Robin was only slightly amused. "But why would you name your organ after your name? Or was it the other way around?" she asked.

"To be honest, Star, I really don't know. Dick was just a nickname long before my time, and dick became slang I don't know when…."

His words were cut off when Starfire gripped him. He leaned back and moaned, spreading his legs wider as she continued to play with him, randomly groping him and tapping her fingers up against the tip and along the sides of his shaft. He could feel her long red hair tickling his skin as she leaned over.

"Dick," she said, crawling on top of him.

"Koriand'r," he returned. He grunted and thrust himself upward, trying to rub himself up against her skin...her soft, warm skin. He moaned, deep in his throat. He moved his hips up and down slowly while her grip remained steady on him. It felt so damn good and he moved his hips slightly faster.

"What are some of your Earth positions?"

That had been a question he had not been anticipating. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Curiosity was in her eyes, along with a look of puzzlement that spread to the rest of her face as she thought about how they would fit together. She made no attempt to ride him, yet…

"Well, what are Tamaran positions?" Dick asked her. Excitement ran through him as he thought of all the new possibilities.

"Well," Starfire said, "some of the positions involve flying. Most of them, in fact. But you cannot fly."

Robin could just picture the two of them in the air, their bodies flopping awkwardly against each other. He had to suppress a laugh. Right now, more than anything, he just wanted her to ride him. Hard. "Just get on top of me," Robin said, and grabbed her hips. He pulled her up onto him, positioning her just above his cock. Starfire slammed herself down on him, making him cry out in surprise and pleasure.

"Koriand'r!" he screamed, and covered his face with his pillow.

"Is this sufficient?" Starfire asked him. "You seem to be enjoying it," she said when Dick didn't respond to her. Starfire continued to ride him, thrusting herself up and down the length of him. Dick only continued to moan as she rode him. Hard. Just like he had been imagining only moments before.

Starfire continued to bounce up and down, taking cues from Robin's moans and body language. She knew that this was a good position, one that they could continue for a long while at that. And didn't require any flight. Starfire closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his body, of him filling her again and again. Her muscles constricted around him as she did, and a breathy sigh escaped her.

But she couldn't help but wonder about other Earthly positions...

Starfire stopped, and crawled off of him.

No! Robin thought to himself. He looked up at her, sitting by his lap and looking at him curiously. He gripped at the pillow, still giving small thrusts with his hips. Reluctantly, he leaned up from his laying position on the bed. "Star...?" he asked her.

Wickedness flashed in her eyes.

"That was quite nice," Starfire said.

"You came already?" he grunted.

Starfire shook her head, no.

"So...you're still gonna ride me?" he asked. He knew he sounded ridiculous, but he didn't care. He needed that release. Needed it desperately, now that he was so close. And his once-approaching climax was ebbing away.

"I can still engage in intercourse with you," she told him. "I was planning on it. But I want to know a different position."

Thank Tamaran, Robin thought with a smile.

"Another position," he grunted, thinking.

Looking down, he could see his cock was throbbing. Starfire saw it to, and once more she gripped it hard in her hand. Robin let out another moan; one of pure lust and pleasure. Not a care in the world if anyone heard them. "Koriand'r!" he gasped.

"Dick," she returned to him.

Her breath was on his face, and he could feel the warmth of it. Smell the fresh mint of her toothpaste and the citrus of juice she had been drinking earlier. She kissed him as he continued to pant and moan.

He thrust himself up against her hand...only to feel her release her grip.

"On your knees!" he cried suddenly. That was another Earth position. His eyes flew open to see Starfire crouching down onto her knees, and only on her knees. Her hands were on her hips, and her legs spread wide.

"Like this?" she asked.

She gave him her sultriest look. In her eyes, she made signs. Signs that said, 'Come hither.'

She wanted him to ride her just as much as he did, and she wanted it over and over again. She wanted it to last forever, and yet she wanted to see him fawn over her. To see him desperate for her, and her body. She loved it. It brought feelings to her that she was unable to describe. Just the mere thought of him needing her, like that or any other way, it sent the blood rushing between her legs all over again.

Robin jumped up, desperately trying to spin her around.

"Almost," he told her.

Curiously, mischievously, Starfire spun around, doing as his hands bid her.

"Like this?" she asked, and pushed her ass up against him.

He moaned again.

"On all fours," he managed to grunt out between pants.

Starfire lowered herself onto her hands, shifting her weight between her limbs. "Like this?" she asked, now slightly impatient. So much frivolities! she thought. If he says no again, I will not hesitate to do things my way. I'll thrust that boy up in the air and shove myself so far down onto him he won't see anything but starbolts for the rest of the week!

"Like this!?" she was nearly yelling the words.

"Yes!" Robin said, and plunged himself into her.

Starfire gave a cry of joy and release. Finally, he was riding her once more. She let out loud, instinctive moans and strange sounds that only she knew. Her voice was so loud, so uncaring.

Dick continued to thrust into her, moving at such a rapid pace that his legs were starting to get tired, even after such a short time. He was grunting with each movement. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth opening slightly.

"Koriand'r!"

Starfire's hips met every one of his thrusts, the pleasure washing over her each and every time. She felt her first orgasm approach, and she let out a strange gurgle of a moan when it finally claimed her body, running through her veins and making her whole body tremble. Two more followed shortly after that.

"Dick!" she shouted, and thrust herself up onto her knees again, her hands leaving the bedsheets.

Robin gaped in surprise, but had no time to show it.

Starfire had sprung up, and now pushed him to his back on the bed. The bedsheets rushed up to meet him. His head slammed down on the pillow with a soft thump and his eyes were now wide open, giving him a perfect view of Starfire riding him in yet another Earth position.

He grunted again, unable to control himself much longer. His climax was approaching. Almost about to take control of his body…

…when Starfire stopped again.

"Koriand'r!" Robin said impatiently.

"Give me another position!" she demanded of him.

"Fine!" he shot back, and sprung up from the pillow. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto the mattress, Starfire letting him. He kissed her desperately, once, twice, and then spread her legs.

Grabbing onto her thigh, now slung over his shoulder, he pushed himself into her, not wanting to delay another moment.

With Starfire no longer constantly shifting positions, and as close as he was to climax, he released himself so suddenly. His orgasm, delayed for so long, finally slammed into him. He yelled out her name, along with a series of incomprehensible words that quickly turned into groans. His thrusts were still frantic. He still continued, wanting to drag this out as long as possible.

"Dick," Starfire said again. Love was in her voice.

Robin opened his eyes and looked down at her, smiling and happy. Still naked and aroused, sweat gleaming on her skin, her legs still wide apart, one of her legs still slung over him. The sight was so arousing, he nearly came again.

"You are an excellent mate," she told him, and sat up to kiss him on the lips.

A kiss which he returned desperately.

He gave a few final thrusts, and then pulled out, all his tension completely gone. His cock was completely wet, Starfire saw. She continued to eye it, even after Robin lay back onto the bedsheets, completely worn out. His cock laid on his stomach, glistening in the lamplight. Robin reached over and flicked the switch over. Starfire leaned forward, still eyeing it.

"Dick," she said to him.

"Yes?" he answered, eyeing her as well.

"You may not know this, but to be a well-fit Tamaran mate, you must be able to last longer…"

"What does that mean?" Robin asked. All his limbs felt heavy, and he was unsure that he could go again. Especially so soon.

"Koriand'r," he told her, "I can't move. Well, I can, but I can't continue to…"

"Do not worry, Dick with a dick…" she said, hovering herself over him once more. With eager fingers, she pulled the wet length of him up once more, nudging it inside of her. "This time, I will do all the work."

**Author's Note:**

> A robstar smut from a while back. Just now publishing here. Might continue...


End file.
